thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
FACTS
FACTS is the name given to a group of five beings that each represent an aspect of existence and reality. Unlike the Fears they are not connected to the human psyche and are not directly malicious to the human race. This does not make them benevolent however; they are simply integral to the base workings of the universe and are not concerned with the life, death, and general existence of any organism, human or otherwise. They will harm, kill or utilize any living being they see fit, and lack any concept of "Good" or "Evil". They make sure that no discrepancies occur inside the universe, and are thusly interested in prosecuting the Fears, the Ne Timu, The Carnal, and other supernatural phenomena for altering the workings of time and space. They are, in essence, the order that keeps everything going. This does limit them in a number of ways, as they cannot break any of the laws that they themselves are to uphold. They cannot create or destroy matter or energy as many other entities can. However, they are also more structured, systematic, and pragmatic than the others; and although they can't break their own rules, they have the ability to bend them significantly. They are arguably not sentient and are much more akin to a force of nature rather than any living entity; as such they have a very basic level of inteligence, if it can be called that, and also have difficult differentiating between organisms they encounter. While they will kill followers due to their connection to the Fears, they seem to only partially target runners; and never give chase for any extended period of time. CHAOS ENTROPY, ENERGY, CHANGE. CHAOS is the breakdown of order, the inciter of change, and the spreading of energy. In its manifested presence, all things wear down and fall apart at an accelerated rate, even more so if its physical form is touched. Even people are not exempt from this, and their bodies will slowly fall apart at first the cellular, then molecular, then atomic level; the energy spreads and the material is either left or transferred to Mass. CHAOS is the most directly animalistic of the FACTS, and creates its form using features from any organisms it has encountered; as it cannot create matter or energy, it must first collect the materials and power needed to fuel its body before it can start to make it. Due to its connection with all of reality, this includes all life forms that have existed since the beginning of time and space; meaning that its form can contain featured of extinct or alien life. Because CHAOS cannot define the difference between deprecate species of organisms, the body it creates to manifest is a hodgepodge of potentially thousands of different types of life forms that have been condensed into a single entity. As CHAOS is not alive in a traditional sense, the bodies it manifests in can be pushed far past any biological limitations. They also are effected by its destructive influence, which means that its bodies will wear away fairly quickly. CHAOS's manifested forms rarely last any longer than several hours, and almost never suvive past a day; however, CHAOS is capable of creating multiple manifestations at any given time. MASS MATTER, MATERIAL, GRAVITY. MASS, which creates its form out of any material it touches, organic or inorganic, growing larger and larger as it twists and conjoins more into itself. It grows directly out of the ground and has a limited range from which it can sprout extensions to manipulate the area around it. It is capable of altering the pull of gravity, but only for short periods of time by shifting the density of mass around it, however it seems to travel very slowly, making escape a very viable option unlike ENDLESS. ENDLESS SPACE, AREA, FOREVER, DEPTH, INFINITY. ENDLESS is everywhere in the universe at once, cloaking you, inside you. You can never be outside it's reach and it always watches. It is the only FACT that can access The Godsway, but that is essentially because it already is everywhere. In order to interact physically with the world, it will force its way into a human and inhabit their bodies; however, it is only able to host inside one body at any given time. It can only do this to humans who have thought into the nature of endless area, and therefore are capable of being its vessel. Once inside a human it can exert a massive amount of telekenetic force on anything in the near vicinity, and can eliminate "false space", or additional space that has been fabricated by other entities and is not naturally occurring. PAST PERMANENT, EVENT, MOMENT, OCCURANCE. PAST ensures that all things that happen will never be changed or altered. It can revert things back to a previous form and return their energy or elements to their place of origin, all the way back to the beginning. The world around it reverts and becomes how it was previously, but this effect will never last long, the world always rushing back to its "current" state in PAST's absence. It has been known to transform humans into fetuses, and from there cells, and from there atoms; eventually dissipating the victim's potential energy from that point in history forward. Preserving their past, but ceasing their future. Due to the temporal aura around PAST, all barriers and weaponry are rendered useless, as once they enter the area directly surrounding it, they will be shifted to a point in time before they were created. Despite this, PAST can still be harmed or slowed by using weapons or building structures out of materials that either have always been in existance or exist outside the traditional time stream; as these would not be effected by PAST's aura. PAST creates its body in much the same way as CHAOS, using features from multiple organisms and conjoining them together into a single form; and like CHAOS, it must first gather the materials and energy before it can grow a new form. However unlike CHAOS, who's body is constantly getting less stable and will fall apart after an extended period of time, PAST's form becomes progressively younger with time; which is why it often appears similar to the fetuses of animals or humans. Eventually though, after a number of hours, its form will be shifted to the point where it will no longer be physically capable of action and at this point PAST must create a new body. Regaurdless of the body created PAST never touches the ground, instead hovering over surfaces and surrounded by its aura. DARKNESS LACK, WITHOUT, SHADOW, VOID. DARKNESS is the absence of a thing without energy or matter. Unlike the Quiet however, it does not unmake things, but instead represents the other parts of the universe that are unknown. It can manifest in any area of sufficient darkness and size, and in this form is perceived as the surrounding darkness. The exact constraints of this ability are unknown, outside of the fact that a human digestive track isn't large enough. It can become physical in that place, but cannot leave it unless further actions are taken. By latching onto an animal, it will strip down all the unnecessary material and take hold of the skull, allowing it to venture into the light. In this form, it cannot be perceived as anything other than a silhouette of shifting form connected to a skull and from there can interact with the world around it. In its first appearance it is a massive, eight foot bipedal creature topped with a ram's skull. It can be destroyed when in light by breaking the skull it's attached to, but it will not die permanently and can protect its skull from damage. Category:Unexplained Phenomena